The present invention relates to an innovative mechanism for closing a lid, in particular for iced beverage and water-ice making machines.
Dispensing devices for iced beverages and the like are known that are provided with a tank holding the product and having an upper access lid. Usually these dispensers are easily accessible to the public, and therefore it is often desirable for the lid to be closed by a lock limiting access to the inside of the tank to the authorised staff alone. Sometimes, on the contrary, depending on the discretion of the person in charge of the dispenser, in the case of more watched-over machines it is preferred for convenience to leave the lid available for immediate opening.
When a keylock system is utilised there is the disadvantage that the key can get lost or, more simply, cannot be immediately at the disposal of the staff charged with the dispenser management. In addition, in the case of a plurality of dispensers in the same room, it is further required that one key should be distinguishable from the other and be associated with the corresponding dispenser.
It is a general aim of the present invention to obviate the above mentioned drawbacks by providing an innovative closing mechanism enabling selection between a free-operation mode and an operation mode with a controlled-opening which does not involve use of particular keys while at all events offering a good safety, and which is simple, strong and of limited cost.